


Run away with me

by Danaerys14



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Cowboy Erik, M/M, More tag will come as I write it, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaerys14/pseuds/Danaerys14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rancher's son Charles meets cowboy Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run away with me

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever guys! If you're reading this, first of all, thank you. Second of all, English is not my first language (it's french), so if you see any mistakes or anything, please do tell me. I'm still not really sure where I'm going with this, but we'll see. It's based on the two wonderful gifsets made by tedystavela: //tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/118625172652/tedystaleva-charles-meets-cowboy-erik-x and http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/117080048257/a-wild-escape-filled-with-wild-horses-and-wild
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at: http://fangirlleague.tumblr.com.  
> Other than that, I hope you will enjoy it! :)

It started has a beautiful day. The sky was clear and the sun was shining. Charles was leaning against the fence who was surrounding the horses enclosure, watching them running around. He loved horses, even though he had never mounted one. A shame for a rancher's son. His father had tried to show him once when he was a child and it had been a disaster. He wasn't made to mount a horse. But they were majestic creatures. They symbolized freedom and pure bliss, something that he truly lacked in his life.

Charles sighed and rested his forehead on the fence. He could always dream, but he would always be stuck here. In his boring town in the middle of nowhere and running the ranch when his father will die. It was what was expected of him and that was probably what would happen. Charles was dreaming of adventures or at least a more exciting life. He would love to pack his stuff, to jump on a horse and run away from here. Living his life to the maximum and how he wanted. He couldn't do that, but deep down, he knew he wouldn't dare to do it either. He was too scared. As much as he dreamed of running away, as much he was scared of the unknown. It was safer staying here even if it was making him sad.

Maybe it was for the best. If he stayed here, he would stay with his sister Raven. She was probably the most important person in his life and he didn't want to be separated from her. She knew that he wanted to run away and, although she didn't share his ambition, she was encouraging him of leaving the town. Raven actually liked living here and had just started dating Hank, who was working at the bar downtown. It was probably the worst job ever for the shy and intellectual man, but it was the only one he found. Charles was happy for them. They were a cute couple. Torn between doing what he wanted and what he had to do, he continued his contemplation of the horses when a female voice shook him out of his thought.

''Charles!''

 It was Raven, who was running toward him, all smiles.

''Charles! You need to go out with me tonight.'' she exclaimed when she reach him.

He turned around to face and raised an eyebrow.

''Can I at least know why?'' he asked, a smirk forming on his lips. Whatever the reason, he knew he would say yes to Raven.

''I'm meeting Hank at the bar after his shift and I need you to keep me company. I don't want to wait alone until he finishes his shift. '' she explained.

''And what happen to me after Hank finishes? I'm staying there alone ?'' he teased her.

''I know, I'm sorry. But, hey, we could always try to find you a girlfriend. You've been alone for so long.''

Charles shrugged and gave his sister a resigned smile. '' It's alright, Raven. I'm perfectly fine by myself for now.''

''Are you sure? Moira is pretty interested in you. You could go out with her tonight.''

''It's really nice of you, Raven, but it's alright. I think I'm just going to come back here after.''

''So that means you will come?'' she asked, a glimpse of malice in her eyes. She knew the answer very well.

He laughed. '' Yes, I will come tonight.''

''Yes, thank you, Charles.'' She thanked him before running back to the house. Probably already thinking about what to wear tonight.

Charles leaned back again against the fence. It had been nice of Raven to match him with Moira, Moira was a wonderful girl, but he preferred the company of men. It had always been the case since he was a young boy. He wasn't ashamed, but he couldn't tell it to anyone. It wasn't exactly common to be gay in the west. He sighed and made his way back to their house. They weren't exactly poor. His father had made money in an advertising agency in New York a few years before his birth and had decided to buy a ranch in the west. As for they mother, she left when Raven and he were young and he didn't really remember her.  Charles entered the house, making a stop in the kitchen to grab something to eat before his night out with Raven.

***

Charles and Raven were sitting at a table in the bar, waiting for Hank to finishes his work. Considering how busy tonight was, he wouldn't have finished anytime soon. Poor Hank. The bar was crowded. He was running everywhere trying to serve everyone, looking quite out of his element.

''Poor Hank. He works so hard.'' Raven sighed, looking at his boyfriend, resting her chin on her hands.

''It's not his element, that's for sure.'' Charles agreed. ''Why is he not searching for another job? He's a smart guy. He shouldn't have many difficulties finding one.''

''A normal job, yes, but an intellectually stimulating one, no. There's not many opportunities in town for that type of job.''

''In town, no, but outside, yes. He could be a very successful man.'' he said, crossing his arms.

Raven gave her a menacing look.

''Don't give him any ideas, Charles, please.''

''What? It's the truth. Anyway, it's not like he would ever let you. Hank loves you too much for that.'' he argued, nudging her gently. He looked around the bar and stood up. ''I'm going outside for a moment. It's a bit too crowded for me.''

He made his around the table when he bumped into a table, making spilled all the beers on the table.

''Oh, Sorry, mates.'' he apologized.

One of the man turn around and faced him. He was much taller and bigger than Charles. He jammed his finger into Charles chest.

''You will pay us another around, 'mate'.'' he demanded.

''Look, it was an accident. There's no need to make a scene.'' Charles amended.

Ordinary, he would have paid for it without any problems, but he hadn't brought any money tonight. He was simply here to support his sister for a short moment, he hadn't planned on drinking.

''A scene?'' The man grabbed Charles by his shirt and pulled him close. '' I'm not making a scene. You will pay me and my friends another round of beers or I'm beating the crap out of you. Am I clear?'' he threatened.

Charles gulped. He had no way out of this. He had no money to pay the men, but he didn't want to get beaten.

''Leave him alone.''

Charles turned his head and saw another man pointing a gun in the direction of Charles's aggressor.

The new man was probably the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life. He had steel blue eyes and ginger hair, partially hidden under a black cowboy hat. He was wearing a black shirt and a brown leather jacket. He had also a grey scarf around his neck.

The room was suddenly very silent. Everyone was watching them, wanting to know what was going to happen next.

Charles's bully chuckled and looked at the new man. ''Or what? You're really going to shoot me?''

The ginger smirked. ''Yes. I will.'' And he shooted him right in the chest. Starting a riot in the bar.

Charles fell back on his feet as his bully fell down on the floor. The rest was a complete blur for him. He was barely aware of the ginger man fighting with the aggressor's mates. He was pulled out of his stupor by the sound of a gunshot next to him and a hand on his bicep. It was Hank, who was trying to drag him and Raven outside the bar.

Charles fell back on his feet as his bully fell down on the floor. The rest was a complete blur for him. He was barely aware of the ginger man fighting with the aggressor's mates. He was pulled out of his stupor by the sound of a gunshot next to him and a hand on his bicep. It was Hank, who was trying to drag him and Raven outside the bar.

Hank let them go once in the street. Raven rushed to him.

''Oh my god, Charles! Are you alright?'' she asked, concerned, wrapping her arms around him.

''I'm fine, Raven.'' he comforted her, hugging her back. He mouthed a thank you to Hank, who nodded in response.

''What's gotten into you? You almost got killed!'' Raven exclaimed, stepping back from the hug and slapping him on his arm.

''It was an accident! I couldn't have known that he would want to beat me because of that!'' he explained, passing a nervous hand through his hair.

He was a bit in shock. It was the first time something like that ever happened to him.

''An accident that could have gotten you killed.'' A male voice said.

Charles turn around and saw the man who saved him earlier.

''An accident nonetheless.'' he maintained. '' He overreacted.''

The ginger smirked.

''You're in the west. What did you expect? You should be more careful. There will not always someone to save your ass.''

Charles huffed, a bit offended.

'' I can take of myself, thank you.''

It was the truth, at least, kind of. Avoiding trouble was counting as taking care of himself.

The other man chuckled.

''Sure. That's why I had to save you.''

'' Then why did you do it? You don't know me. You could have let him beat the crap out of me. It wouldn't have made a slight difference in your life.'' Charles's exclaimed.

Seriously, why did he save him? They didn't know each other. He could have let him get beaten.

'' You looked like a damsel in distress and I couldn't let a pretty boy get beaten.'' he winked at Charles and turned around to leave.

Charles felt himself blushing. The other man was even more gorgeous under the moonlight. It was unfair. He was about to retort when Raven cut him.

''I think we should go, Charles.''

Charles nodded and followed Hank and Raven. As they walked to get home, he couldn't resist taking a last look behind him, but the mysterious man was already gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where to go with this one... I have ideas, I have an end and some parts, but nothing concrete yet. I will probably rewrite the first chapter too, I'm not really happy with it. It will probably be updated someday when I have a full story idea for it. :/ One day, hopefully, it will be complete, but I don't know when.


End file.
